Payment Due
by theotherbenderstory
Summary: Mako is still in a relationship with Asami, but he can't seem to shake the thoughts of Korra.


It was raining.

No…it was _pouring_.

Bolin had left the windows open and was no where to be found. Normally, Mako would be concerned, especially it being this late. That would be the expected thing for the firebender to do. Tonight was different though, the crackling of thunder echoed in the small room. The pitter patter of the heavy rain drops bounced of the windows, while the city lights acted like night light. He wasn't scared, but his restless mind gave him a heavy feeling of uncertainty…

Asami had went with him for a stroll around the city earlier that day, and when she grabbed his hand Mako tried to make it feel right. It wasn't. Korra had been on his mind all day, all night….for weeks. As sly as he was Asami saw right through him though, she knew Mako was constantly thinking of Korra. Mako would practically jump out of his seat at the chance to be with the young avatar, while his reaction was very different when it came to being around her.

_"Mako, what are you thinking about?" she asked her boyfriend lightly. Mako's golden eyes flickered to her's then back to the path in front of them. "Nothing important," he lied. Knowing well that his girlfriend wouldn't approve of the many thoughts of Korra that seemed to flood his thoughts. "You've been awfully quiet. What's wrong? Just tell me?" Asami pushed the question further. The firebender sighed, "I just have another payment due…rents really been kicking our ass lately," he half lied. It was true there was another payment they'd have to pay coming up and it was taking a heavy toll on the brother, but that was not on his mind. Asami smiled, "That's all? I could help you with the payment," she offered. "Don't worry about it, Asami. Bolin and I can handle it just fine," he snapped slightly. Asami withdrew and released her grip from his hand, "It was just an offer. I'll see you tomorrow, Mako. I think you need some time alone," turning around she left Mako to himself…he didn't run after her. Infact the thought to chase her never crossed his mind._

_Truth was, she was never his to love and he was never hers. They would never be, and in time they'd see that._

Rolling to his side Mako pulled the blanket over his golden orbs, it was just a rough day. Desperate to sleep he snapped his tired eyes shut, but two oceans of blue stared back when he closed them. Korra. Sitting up quickly, Mako's heart was racing, palms were sweaty, cheeks were flushed. "What is wrong with me," he grumbled while pulling himself off the couch. It wasn't right, he shouldn't be thinking of Korra that way. It was supposed to be Asami that he thought of, not his friend. Mako was supposed to long for the embrace of the sweet Asami, not the headstrong Korra that seemed to haunt his thoughts.

Bolin arrived soaking wet and tossed some money on the small coffee table that was placed between the couches. His green eyes met Mako's for a brief second then he looked back at the couch. As if sweet relief washed over him the earthbender thrusted himself onto the furniture. Once comfortable, he looked up at Mako with a raised eyebrow. Mako was still sitting in the same position, didn't question Bolin about anything, and didn't bother telling him to get off the couch with his clothes wet. "Are you okay?" he asked his older brother with obvious worry.

Mako stood up, "I'm fine! Why is everyone suddenly so concerned with my well being! Just back off!" he yelled before leaving the apartment. The door slammed behind him and so did reality. Running his fingers through his thick hair he huffed. It wasn't necessary to yell at Bolin like he did, but it had already happened. He'd deal with it when he came back home. Making his way into the city the rain continued to fall, and it soaked him. The wet droplets reminded him of her blue eyes. _"Stop it! Stop thinking about her like that! You love Asami! A-sa-mi! Not Korra! She's not even girlfriend material! She's the Avatar for Spirit's sake! Enough! Enough of this! You turned her down already! It's too late anyway…just…stop it. Stop it,"_ he scorned himself through thought. It didn't matter though, the young woman still seemed to dance through his mind.

_She always did. _

_She probably always would._

_No girl would ever compare._

_Not even Asami._

Mako came to the conclusion that he needed to see her. He needed to verify that it wasn't her he loved, that it was Asami. This fixation he seemed to have for Korra was nothing more than a twisted trick his own mind was playing. Korra was most likely asleep at Air Temple Island, so that's where he'd go. Mako would even wake her up if he had to. The rain crashed over him sending chills down his spine.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice called out behind him.

Mako had already removed his shirt, he figured he'd just swim over. Turning around those deep blue eyes caught his, "Korra? W-What are you doing here this late?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "I guess I couldn't sleep," her smile was soft and sweet.

He grinned, "Y-yeah, that makes two of us," he told her with a laugh.

"Were you going to swim over there?" she asked.

He blushed and picked his soaked shirt off the ground, "Uh…," not a single word came out. There was no way to save himself from this disaster.

"You know…I'd rather not know. How about we go get some food?" she offered.

Looking down he hated admitting he didn't have the money for food, but she seemed to shrug that off as well. "I bought some bear-seal jerky earlier. I have a lot left. We could share it," she suggested. Mako simply accepted the offer and walked with Korra.

If there was one thing Mako knew it was that he'd follow this girl anywhere and everywhere, but he wouldn't follow Asami. After all he didn't early, what would make that ever change? In that moment nothing matter, but somethings were very much verified.

They would once again be able to pay their dues for the month, and he was sure he loved Korra deeply.


End file.
